User blog:StraightACarlaay/Liz Gillies!?
Hey hey hey everyone! :D I thought I'd make a blog post dedicated to the one and only Liz Gillies! This is so weird. I posted the exact same thing on the Victorious wiki, but I wanted your guys's opinion...=] If you don't go on that site. I feel like she doesn't get nearly enough credit. She has *so* much talent! She has the most beautiful and amazing singing voice I've ever heard, is totally pretty, is the best actress ever, and she also has a great taste in fashion (not that that is very important)! Warning: If this seems like pointless comparing... sorry. I just thought it would be okay since both have an equally important role on the show Victorious, were both on the Broadway musical 13 and are BFFs. Why does Ariana Grande get so much more attention? Ariana has a record deal, gets to sing with famous people (ex.: Iyaz, Patti LaBelle!), and has way more views on her YouTube- more than ten times as much! (Yes, I did the mathxD!) Both of them are great singers, are really pretty, act well, and dress nicely. Equally. Also, I stumble upon Ari in so many fashion and celeb mags. No word about Liz! Why??! Not that Ari doesn't deserve it, but she is NOT better than Liz in any way!! And again, what really shocks me are Elizabeth's low views on YouTube. Around 47.000 sometimes?! o.O I just don't get why Ariana gets so much more attention compared to Liz! Is it because she has more personal videos on her YouTube page?And in Give It Up videos on YouTube, most comments say that Cat/Ariana is great. Only a few, the last time I checked, acknowledged Liz/Jade as well. I even like Liz's personality a little more. Ariana is sometimes full of herself in front of the camera. It's kind of hard to explain... maybe she's trying to be too cute sometimes, like in the beginning of Rolling iN The Deep she has random footage where she poses and stuff. Watch the ending of her great (not sarcastic, it's fantastic) Mash-Up, Born This Way/Express Yourself- it was obviously thrown in just to look cute... I like it, but... idk. Sometimes, she's really nice and down to earth, but I feel like she likes to sorta overshadow other singers at times. Click on this link and read the top comments, and you'll see what I mean: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPr39vImSUA I love both, but Liz deserves more. And in I Want You Back, what were they thinking of giving Liz only two short lines, only nine words as a solo part? Not that clear to understand, just mixed in with the rest of the song! <3 LIZ GILLIES FOR THE WIN!!! Anyone with me? ;) You can also disagree, but if you know, please tell me why Ariana is so much more popular :) Ariana is also awesome, don't get me wrong, I'm also an Ari fan(:(:(: I just don't understand why. Maybe because of fan interaction? o.O Category:Blog posts